<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a shark &amp; a bathtub by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447767">a shark &amp; a bathtub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Obito,” Kakashi’s voice was firm, his eyes focused on the kitchen table between them, “There’s a fucking shark in our bathtub.”</p>
  <p>He slumped further down in his chosen kitchen chair, holding his head in his hands and asking himself why in Merlin’s name he married this ridiculous man. Obito only let out a hum at Kakashi’s words, inspecting his nails as if what Kakashi said just moments ago wasn’t worth any reply.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a shark &amp; a bathtub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, it’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry,” Obito grinned at him, his handsome features twisted into a smirk. Kakashi loathed the other man’s obnoxiously attractive face. Right now, Kakashi wanted to smash Obito’s head against a wall, or kiss him stupid. That smirk was getting to him. </p><p>“Obito,” Kakashi’s voice was firm, his eyes focused on the kitchen table between them, “There’s a fucking <i>shark</i> in our bathtub.”</p><p>He slumped further down in his chosen kitchen chair, holding his head in his hands and asking himself why in Merlin’s name he married <i>this ridiculous man</i>. Obito only let out a hum at Kakashi’s words, inspecting his nails as if what Kakashi said just moments ago wasn’t worth any reply. </p><p>Kakashi was seething and he was sure that steam was coming out of his ears any minute now. </p><p>He should have left Obito the moment he told him that he was a <i>wizard</i>. Why didn’t Kakashi just ran for the hills? It would have been the right decision and it would have saved him a lot of headaches. But alas, he didn’t, because he thought it was just a huge joke. </p><p>Well, as it turned out it wasn’t and Kakashi was too smitten to turn around and leave. He married and now there was a shark in his bathtub. And Kakashi had thought, that the invasion of elves was the ultimate low point of his life. </p><p>Well, he was never more wrong in his life. </p><p>He heard Obito’s soft footsteps as he rounded the table, and seconds later slender fingers were peeling Kakashi’s hands off his face. </p><p>“It’s just Kisame, Kakashi,” Obito rolled his eyes, as if Kakashi’s anger was totally uncalled for. And – did he just say that the shark who was currently occupying his freshly renovated bathroom, was one of Obito’s best friends?</p><p>“Since when is Kisame a shark?” Kakashi was confused, because he was sure that the man was sitting at his kitchen table last weekend and he sure as hell had looked <i>totally human</i>. Kakashi couldn’t wrap his head around it. He was a totally rational thinking person and every time Obito dumped some new magical shit at him, Kakashi lost it. </p><p>He just couldn’t <i>believe</i> it. </p><p>Obito nodded in affirmation, waving his hand around like it wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>“Kisame is a shapeshifter, didn’t I tell you? He can change into any animal he wants, but he just likes it best to be a shark, I guess.” </p><p>Obito shrugged his broad shoulders and Kakashi couldn’t stop the whimper which left his mouth. <i>Likes it best to be a shark, his ass.</i> Enough with this bullshit. No matter if it was Kisame or not, the damn shark better leaves his beloved bathtub alone, Kakashi worked twelve hours a day and he didn’t have the strength to clean shark-shit out of it. </p><p>Kakashi straightened himself, looking his husband dead in the eyes. </p><p>“I’ll go take a nap now,” Kakashi began, Obito making suggestive movements with his eyebrows. “<i>Alone.</i>” Obito pouted at him, trying to get Kakashi to give in, but not today. </p><p>“When I wake up again, I want to take a bath. If you want to touch this –“ here, Kakashi made a sweeping gesture all over his body, “ever again, you better throw out that shark.”</p><p>Obito’s black eyes were wide open, his mouth agape but Kakashi stayed strong. He couldn’t let this ridiculous wizard do as he pleases. If he did, their apartment definitely would have already been blown up. </p><p>With one last threatening glare, Kakashi left the kitchen and shed his clothes on the way to their bedroom. It only needed a few seconds until he was firmly asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>As Kakashi woke up again, the flat was eerily silent, and he hoped for Obito’s – and his own – sake that the shark had left their bathtub. He stretched himself before he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He really was in dire need of a nice hot bath.<p>As he opened the door, relief instantly filled his body as he saw the empty room. A smile was growing on his lips as he saw lighted candles all over the room. It seemed like Obito was sorry for once. With interest Kakashi watched the already filled tub, the pleasant scent of vanilla filling his nostrils. </p><p>With a sigh, Kakashi entered the tub. Hot water was relaxing his muscles, washing away the stress of the past week. God, he loved this. </p><p>The low click of the door was heard, but Kakashi didn’t bother opening his eyes. </p><p>“Is there room for one more?”</p><p>Obito’s voice sounded shy, as if he were unsure if he was still welcome. <i>This absolutely ridiculous man.</i></p><p>“Only if you massage my head.”</p><p>Obito chuckled, sending a shiver down Kakashi’s spine, and seconds later he was sitting behind Kakashi in the tub, making quite the comfortable backrest. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Obito whispered in his ear, his hot breath hitting Kakashi’s sensitive neck. A soft kiss was placed right under Kakashi’s ear and his fingers were digging into Obito’s muscular thighs. </p><p>“No sharks in the future. This is a shark-free zone,” Kakashi said firmly and he felt Obito nodding behind him. </p><p>“Aye, captain.”</p><p>Kakashi rolled his eyes, but he turned around, nevertheless. His eyes found black ones and as he kissed his own personal wizard, he didn’t even remember what they were arguing about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>